Skittle Fever
by 28MonstersWithin
Summary: Every time Gabriel sneezed, a skittle hits Sam on the head


_"Ow!"_ Sam exclaimed when a red skittle hit his head for the first time ever. It didn't really hurt but, it did caught him by surprise. The candy bounced from his head onto the keyboard of his laptop. "What the hell?" he picked the bead up between his fingers and it wasn't long before he put two and two together. "Gabriel," he muttered under his breath from the comforts of the Men of Letter's library.

"What?" the archangel complained moments later. He popped up out of nowhere carrying a box in his hands. It seemed as if he had been snooping around the bunker.

"What were you doing?"

"Research," he provided sniffing his runny nose like a normal human being.

"Research," Sam repeated, "On what?"

"Stuff. The men of letters have a great collection. I'm just checking if-" Gabriel sneezed, and another skittle hit Sam. The angel sniffed, "If you missed anything."

The Winchester watched the green skittle roll off the table. "Are you doing this on purpose?" he asks, almost annoyed. This won't be the first time the archangel put a prank on him.

"Doing what on purpo-" Gabe sneezed again. Another red skittle popped up and hit the hunter on the head. He sneezed again, an orange one came into existence. "Believe me. I don't like this either," he says breathing through his mouth.

"You're an archangel, Gabe! Archangels don't get sick."

"That's racist," Gabriel complained, before belting out another 'achoo.' It was yellow skittle that dropped out of nowhere, and it wasn't long before a blue one followed. Sam quickly snatched the box out of the archangel's hands and analysed its contents. Upon close inspection, he noticed that there were no cursed objects in it, just random weapons that wasn't even covered in dust.

Three more beads fell on Sammy's head. Sam sighed, defeated. He glanced at the angel who was helplessly sneezing and throwing suspicious looks everywhere for the cause of his allergies. Who knew angels are even capable of getting sick. "You should rest," Sammy said before he got plummeted with ten more confectionery was catapulted on his head because Gabriel had to sneeze ten times in a row.

The hunter decided that his search for a new case will have to wait. He stood up and escorted Gabriel to their room. Five hard round sugar shells hit him on the way there, one of them was pink. "Sorry," the angel kept apologizing for every sweet that hit Sam on the head, and each time the human replies with "No worries."

With Gabe finally lying on the bed, bundled up in their blanket, Sammy felt his boyfriend's forehead to see if he's temperature is rising. It wasn't, in fact it was absolutely normal but, it doesn't make any less alarming especially when there are no books in the bunker about what to do with sneezing angels that plummet candies on their lover's heads. "Do you need anything? Water? Soup?"

God's messenger smiled at him, "Water's good."

"Okay," Sam smiled back, sighing as a violet skittle fell from the heavens, "I'll be back with a glass of water. Take care of yourself for me."

True to his words, Sammy returned he left a trail of candy in the hallway but, he was indeed back with a glass of warm water and a roll of tissue. The archangel thanked him before blowing his nose on the tissue the human brought back with him. He later drunk the water and lay down quietly on the bed with his back turned to Sam. Occasionally fruit-flavoured sweets pop up every once in a while, in tune with Gabriel sneezes. One of them however harboured the letter 'm' and the human glared at the candy with distrust. Continuity error.

"Sam," the angel said weakly.

"Yeah," the hunter said in a soothing voice, "I'm here."

"Sam, I'm cold," Gabe wrapped the blanket around him tightly as if it would increase comfort.

The hunter rolled his eyes at the drama. He was finally realizing what was going on. He placed himself behind Gabriel to spoon the angel. "You know… If you wanted to cuddle you could just tell me," Sam whispered on his boyfriend's ear, "Going a bit overboard with the candy's gonna attract ants."

"Oh please," the trickster chuckles, sneezing playfully. Every trace of sickness was lifted, as if it had been nothing but pretend. Another colourful button-shaped candy launched itself to the top of Sam's head, "This is the closest thing to fun you had in days."

"True," Sammy agreed, taking the round confectionery that landed on Gabriel's shoulder in his mouth. It wasn't Skittles. "There's nothing suspicious on the news. I'm a hunter with nothing to hunt, I'm bored." He confessed against the angel's skin.

They heard footsteps on the hall, followed by a loud stream of curses. It seemed as though Dean had stepped on too many candies on his way to his room after tending to the impala's engine. They also heard a loud grumble of "Gabriel's a fuckin' dick. I can't believe Sammy's dating that dumbass."

"Wanna watch serial killer documentaries?" Gabe suggested, turning around to face his boyfriend. The consecutive complains from Dean Winchester finally piped down.

"God, I love you," Sam kissed him hard before pushing him away. "Don't ever fake a sickness ever again. I don't know if I'll believe you the next time."

"I promise," he sneezed again and caught the candy that's about to hit the Winchester on the head. He quickly popped the candy in his mouth. Sammy glared at him. "That's the last one, I swear."

"It better be, or I'm going to make sure that you're stuck in holy fire for a week."

Of course that wasn't the last accident where candies fell out of nowhere. Eventually, it became regular thing, a code word. That every time a colourful button candy plopped itself on Sam's head, Gabriel wants a kiss and a long embrace while watching whatever serial killer Sammy was fascinated on or something less extreme like Disney movies. The choice of film didn't matter. The thing is Gabe just wants cuddles, and kisses from Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester also happens to want those from the archangel so it's a win-win when candies pop up every once in a while, and no one even needed to sneeze to make it happen.


End file.
